Ojos azules, como una lágrima
by SebbyLoverTMI
Summary: Él la quería a ella. Ella lo quería a él. Que pena que no pudieran estar juntos. ¿Por qué? Porque eran parabatais, y los parabatais tienen prohibido amarse. Emma no veía nada de malo en ello, Julian no veía nada de malo en ello, pero seguía siendo prohibido. Este fic participa del Reto "Amor Prohibido" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras".


**_Disclaimer: Todo los personajes pertenecen a Cassie Clare D: No a mí :,(_**

_Ojos azules, como una lágrima. _

Nadie entendería a Julian Blackthorn, ni siquiera uno de sus seis hermanos. Nadie entendería lo que sintió con la muerte de sus padres. Solo había una persona en este mundo que lo conocía lo suficiente para saber todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos: Emma Carstairs.

Desde que era pequeño, él la miraba como si fuera una especie de diosa divina, y no porque fuera hermosa, que de hecho lo era. Ella siempre había sido la más valiente de los dos, con sus ojos salvajes y cabello rubio, podría parecer una muñeca, cosa que no era en absoluto, era fuerte.

Ella parecía entender todos sus líos, aquellas cosas que le hacían llorar, aquello que más le gustaba. Desde que era pequeño, supo que nunca encontraría a nadie como ella. Y no quería estar con nadie que no fuera ella.

Entonces se convirtieron en parabatais, y su cualquier esperanza que su corazón albergara, murió en el momento que apoyo la estela sobre su suave piel.

Pero nadie sabía eso, dudaba que la propia Emma lo supiera.

* * *

Emma Carstairs no pensaba en chicos. No le gustaban mucho, prefería mil veces la compañía silenciosa de su espada y un par de cuchillos. Pero había un chico que si podía tolerar: Julian Blackthorn.

Julian era su hermano, su parabatai. Pero cuando creció, se encontró deseando otra cosa. Esa…Esa manera en la que Helen miraba a Aline, la manera en la que Jace Lightwood miraba a Clarissa Morgenstern. Había querido decírselo a alguien, pero no podía, el Ángel sabía que no podía hablar de aquello con nadie más que con la almohada y su espada.

Era una ridiculez, lo sabía. Sentirse de esa manera hacía tu parabatai, era simplemente incorrecto, quien supiera lo que Julian pensaría de ella si se enteraba. Había tratado de salir con chicos, algunos no valieron la pena, y ella se había sentido muy idiota después de haber estado con ellos. Luego, cuando conocía a alguno que podría ser leal, buen compañero y cazador se sombras, sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Julian.

Los celos eran otra cosa, Julian parecía tener un afán con pintarla y dibujarla a ella. Pero una que otra vez (no más de dos) había visto a desconocidas pintadas en su cuaderno, y ese sentimiento horrible la llenaba. Primero podría haber sido proteccionismo, no quería que su mejor amigo acabara con una cualquiera, pero entonces se dio cuenta, que, hasta la más buena de las personas era mala para Julian. Emma no lo quería con nadie.

No eran celos, no, solo estaba protegiendo a su amigo.

* * *

Los accidentes pasan, y lo que paso ese día no había sido un accidente. Probablemente había comenzado como uno, pero lo que paso luego había sido un acuerdo.

Hacía un calor excepcional ese día, Emma llevaba entrenando unas dos horas con Cortana, estaba toda sudorosa y caliente. Se estaba muriendo de calor. No había nadie en la sala, el tío Arthur estaba con los hermanos Blackthorn de compras y Julian estaba durmiendo en el piso de arriba, por lo que no se preocupó de que nadie pudiera verla.

Se quitó la parte superior del engranaje ya que, de todas formas, llevaba un sujetador deportivo. No cubría más que una bikini, y para el caso, era negro por lo que se podía disimular un poco. Se dio media vuelta y, dejando a un lado a Cortana, se fue hasta las dagas para practicar su puntería.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que se encontró sudando una vez más, jadeando ligeramente, aunque no era un ejercicio muy agotador, hacía mucho calor ese día. Decidió que era momento de un merecido descanso, de todas formas, ya había hecho el entrenamiento diario.

Cuando llego hasta su habitación, comenzó a quitarse la otra parte del engranaje, tenía ganas de tomar una ducha, pero ella tenía la costumbre de quedarse un buen rato con el agua hasta la barbilla en ropa interior. Era algo muy relajante para después de un entrenamiento. Por lo que tomo ropa para después y camino hasta el baño.

Justo cuando tenía la mano en la manija de la puerta del baño, alguien entro en su habitación. Emma casi suelta sus cosas del susto.

Era Julian.

El chico había entrado a la habitación con la intención de preguntarle a Emma si quería entrenar con él en un rato. Pero en cuanto había cruzado la puerta, se había encontrado a su parabatai en ropa interior, mirándolo con la cara blanca.

Si bien Julian la había visto en bikini un millón de veces (¡Vivían en los ángeles!). Se sintió repentinamente expuesta. No le gustaba la sensación, y con un brazo, tanteó torpemente en busca de la manija de la puerta del baño.

Entonces Julian, con pasos aún más torpes, pero en cierto modo firmes a la vez, camino lentamente hacia ella.

\- ¡Jules! ¿Qué estás…?

Pero él ya estaba junto a ella, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules. Sus ojos no vacilaron, pero Emma podría decir que él estaba nervioso, el no paso ni un segundo mirando su cuerpo, sus ojos estaban en los suyos.

\- Emma… -susurró suavemente, inclinándose hacía ella.

Pero Emma nunca supo lo que iba a hacer, ya que la voz aireada de Christina lleno el pasillo.

\- ¡Emma! ¿Dónde estás?

Julian salto como si el mismo diablo estuviera junto a él, sin decir una palabra, salió corriendo de la habitación, solo para ir y encerrarse en la suya. Sin poder borrar la memoria de su cuerpo unto al suyo.

* * *

Esa noche, otro dibujo llena su cuaderno. Es una chica, de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Tiene un cuerpo tonificado, lleva un vestido blanco y de su espalda salen dos alas blancas.

Ese se suma a muchos otros que están escondidos debajo de su colchón.

* * *

Les toma tres días poder volver a mirarse a los ojos. Fue una estupidez, se repite Emma una y otra vez, él solo entro en el momento equivocado. Se quiere convencer a si misma de que fue una suerte que Christina los hubiese interrumpido, pero silenciosamente se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si su amiga no hubiera hablado. Su mente creaba escenas que la hacían sonrojar, aunque fueran de lo más inocentes, la sola idea de Jules besándola...

¡Es imposible!, le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Solo el Ángel sabe lo que pasaría si los descubren.

Lo peor de todo era admitir que tenía razón. Enamorarte o sentir la menor atracción hacía tu parabatai era el peor de los crímenes. Emma no lo veía como tal, pero conocía a la Clave. ¿Qué no eran los mismos que habían desterrado a la chica que había sido su primer amiga? Ellos podían equivocarse, la manera en la que trataron a Helen y a Mark lo demostraba.

Una noche, cuando ella estaba sobre el tejado del Instituto, Julian se unió a ella. Parecía abatido en cierto punto, sin mostrar la mínima señal del chico alegre que Emma conocía y amaba.

\- Lamento lo que paso el otro día... -murmuró ella, incluso si era mentira y lamentaba sus propias palabras.

Julian trago ruidosamente. No le gustaba ese sentimiento que sentía hacía su parabatai, era Emma, la chica más inalcanzable de todo el mundo. Pero era la más valiente y fuerte. Era su propio secreto, porque en su mente nadie podía juzgarlo, si nadie sabía lo que pensaba y sentía.

\- No te preocupes -dijo suavemente, aunque la voz le sonó tan impropia- Fue mi culpa, debería haber tocado la puerta.

\- Claro...No tiene importancia...

Emma casi se resistió al escucharlo, las palabras eran solo palabras, trato de decirse. Ojalá no tuviera que decirlas, sabían a veneno, dándole gusto amargo a su boca.

Estaban en la oscuridad, donde nadie podía verlos ni juzgarlos. Tuvo la tentación de besarle. Pero ella no lo hizo, él lo hizo por los dos. Se inclino hacía ella, con esa característica tímida que él siempre tenía. El corazón de Emma se hundió. Incluso si lo más sensato hubiese sido alejarlo, repetirle las viejas y amargas reglas, no lo hizo.

Emma no era sensata. Se lanzaba a la pelea con una pierna herida y una navaja de mano. Así es como se sentía besar a Jules. Como si ella estuviese herida y apenas armada, debilitada en los brazos de otra persona. Pero no iba a negarlo, se sentí _muy bien_.

* * *

Hay algo en el secreto, sobretodo si llevas viviendo en él tanto tiempo. Esa sensación de romper las reglas es una cosa ignorada en tu mente, solo estas allí, recordando la cruel realidad de que no puedes estar enamorada con la persona que amas por una regla. Pero eso es lo que ellos hacen, no les queda opción.

Puede haber malos momentos, pero también esta la sensación de cariño, del riesgo, del afecto necesitado por ambos. Solo son unos chicos, están consientes de ello. Pero hay momentos en los que parece que llevan juntos toda una vida. Incluso si no lo han hecho, se siente bien. Las reglas son un susurro olvidado en la mente de ambos cuando se besan con pasión, ternura. O cuando él, la sienta sobre su regazo y la abraza contra su pecho.

Hay cosas que no pueden ser ignoradas, su relación es una de ellas, Emma los siente. Puede sentir la mirada de Christina sobre ella, y lo sabe, de alguna manera esta segura de que su amiga lo ha adivinado, o incluso puede haberlos visto. Pero ninguna dice nada, y así es mejor y peor. Porque por un segundo, Emma se permite pensar que otros aceptarían su relación sin pensarlo dos veces, sin ver lo malo en ella.

Siempre son cuidadosos en ese aspecto, no salen al mismo tiempo de la habitación, hacen lo posible por verse durante las noches. Y Emma siempre se pregunta si es mejor vivir ocultos, en secreto, que vivir separados, sin aquella conexión que ambos comparten mediante la runa. Para esas noches de duda, siempre están presentes sus besos suaves, de esos que parecen tan inocentes, al cuello, a sus mejillas y por último a sus labios.

Tan tierno, tan dulce, Emma no quiere saber lo que pasaría si la Clave los atrapará.

\- No hay nada malo en nosotros. -dice él una noche, cuando ella esta acostada en su pecho.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? -ella responde, aunque es como una conversación adormilada.

\- Porque yo te amo, y, supongo que tu también. -ella lo golpea en el brazo.

\- Claro que te amo, Jules. -dijo ella, fingiendo estar ofendida por su broma.

\- Entonces todo esta bien, porque cuando hay amor de parte de dos. Nada puede salir mal. -respondió por fin, haciéndole reír, y beso su nariz.

\- ¿Cuando te has vuelto tan romántico?

\- Cuando tú no mirabas.

\- Cállate. -lo reprende y el sonríe.

En esos momentos, antes de dormir o irse a su habitación, siempre se encuentra deseando que los demás supieran de los dos. Que vieran que no había nada malo...Que su amor era bueno, sin importar lo que las reglas dijeran, pero no era posible.

No mientras fueran parabatais


End file.
